The Chip FentonPants Concert Revised
by nicktoons841
Summary: Timmy, along with his friends, go to a Chip Skylark concert. But when Chip hurts his leg, Danny has to take place. Another prob, he can't sing! Will SpongeBob take place? Redone. R&R!


CHAPTER 1: NIGHT OF THE CHIP SKYLARK CONCERT

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda (in kid disguises) are going to the Chip Skylark concert. They brought along Jimmy, SpongeBob and Danny with their friends to see it. Timmy wanted them to go backstage since he knew the famous pop star. Unfortunately, a bodyguard was in their way.

"I need to see your passes." the bodyguard said as he put out his hand.

"We don't need passes," Timmy protested. "I'm Timmy Turner. Had been in all of Chip Skylark's music videos and these are my friends they are with me."

"I still need to see your passes."

"Nobody said anything about passes." SpongeBob said.

Then the bodyguard stranges SpongeBob. "Look, just give me the passes or else your friend, who feels like a sponge, I'm gonna rip him apart!"

"Well..." Jimmy hesitated.

"Isn't that Chip Skylark behind you?" Libby pointed. Behind the bodyguard was him.

"I'll take it from here." he said.

"Aww." the bodyguard groans, drops SpongeBob, and leaves.

"Ow! I'm ok." spoke SB.

Chip looks at Timmy and Jimmy, confused. "Hey there, um...Which one of you is the real Timmy?"

"I am. That's my cousin Jimmy, from Wisconsin?" Timmy lied.

"Me too." agreed Danny.

Chip and Danny look at each other like they're looking through a mirror.

"Wow, Chip and Danny look about exactly alike." laughed SpongeBob.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: REPLACEMENT

"Whoa! Who are they?" Chip questioned, referring to SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy.

"We're from underwater." the sponge answers.

"Right." said Chip uneasy. "Do you guys like a tour before the concert?"

"Yeah, sure." the rest replies.

"Ok."

Skylark shows everyone backstage. Timmy helped too that he knew this place. It was 7:50pm, 10 minutes to the premiere.

A stage member shouts overheard. "In ten, Chip!"

"All right!" Suddenly, he trips on a brick that was in the way. Now, his leg is hurt. "OW! I think I broke my leg!"

"Sir, are you ok?" Sandy questions.

"Not really."

A man that had on a blue with gold stripes shirt and blue pants with golden, slim hair and wearing sunglasses came rushing in the gang's way.

"Call me Agent Sangonhimer." Agent S (for short), holds out a card having his name on it in front of Timmy. "Now that Chip can't sing, who's gonna replace him?" he sees Danny and points. "You! You will replace Chip Skylark!"

"Me?" Danny said surprised. "But why?"

"Because you look like him!"

"Hey, don't look at us Danny, but you do look like Chip." Sam stated.

"Ha! Everyone knows that now." joked Cosmo.

"But I', not barely even his age...or his height or face." Danny winced.

"It's called make up kid. The other is called high shoes. Now let's get ready!" exclaimed Agent S.

"What? But I can't do it!"

Chip enters in a wheelchair with a cast on his leg. "Danny, please! You have to do it." he pleaded.

Danny heards the crowd of the audience from a distance chanting "Chip, Chip, Chip!".

"Danny, don't do it just for him, but for me!" begged Timmy as he gave him the puppy face.

"Hey, that's the same look I give!" protests SpongeBob.

"Right." said Cindy sarcastically.

"Danny, do this also for me." Sam added.

The fourteen year old halfa makes up his decision.

"Sure, I'll do it."

"Great, now let's get you ready!" said Agent S.

"Seven more 'til the premiere!" the stage member yelled again across the room. The agent grabs Danny into the make-up room.

"Um, you know Tucker and Sam, did you even hear Danny sing before?" questioned Wanda curious.

"Uh, well..."

* * *

CHAPTER 3: VOICEBOB SWITCHINGPHANTOM

"Not exactly." replied Tucker.

"Although, there was that one time in the school play." Sam said.

We cut to a flashback, where Danny was eight years old on the spotlight. He starts to sing.

Danny (singing): **_When I look at you, I start to plee,  
That if I can't_** (off-key) _**sing I will be ready to...to...**_

He covers his mouth while the crowd boos at him. One person throws a tomato. End flashback.

"Oh, that bad." responds Wanda.

"Bad? It's worse." Cosmo laughs again then he notices everyone else isn't and stops. "I'll be quiet now."

"He had to change now." said Sandy.

Everyone hears Danny's singing in the other room and wasn't pleasent. Agent S and Danny walk out.

"That was horrible! It looks like we have to cancel the concert!" shouts Sangonhimer.

"But you can't stop the music!" snaps Libby.

"Hey, where's SpongeBob?" quired Patrick the sudden.

"Huh?" rest said confused.

Then they hear Chip's singing. They rush over to Chip in the other scene.

"What?" he asks.

"We heard you singing." answers Timmy.

"Yeah, and you sing pretty darn good." Sam increased.

"But I didn't sing." states Chip.

"But if it wasn't you, who else could it be?" says Sandy.

"I don't know, but for the guy who is, he does sound great."

The singing continues as it's coming from Skylark's room.

"It's coming from Chip's room." Jimmy corrects.

The cast rushes over and open up the door quietly. They find SpongeBob singing in his voice.

"So he thinks he can go in there and sing like Chip Skylark." sneered Wanda.

"Have to admit, it's awesome." Cindy said.

Sam sighs. "Wanda, go unplug the boombox."

"Right."

Wanda unplugs the boombox then hides back to the door. However, SquarePants keeps using that voice the same.

"I thought I told you to unplug the boombox!"

"I did." the pink haired fairy holds it up. "See?"

"Wait a minute, if the boombox is unplugged then..."

Carl gets interrupted by Sheen. "Cool, SpongeBob can sing like Chip Skylark!"

SpongeBob (singing): **_Hey Vicky, why so icky,  
Oh by looking at you oh so sicky!_**

He stops singing because of Jimmy, Timmy, and the rest spying in front of the door.

"Uh, hi you guys." the sponge addresses.

"I have to admit..." started Libby.

"You sing _good_ ." the rest finish coolly.

"Thanks. I was listening to this CD." SpongeBob hands the CD to Jimmy.

"'Chip Skylark's Karaoke Songs'." Jimmy read.

"Wow, no one has caught to sing like me before." Chip said amazed.

"You're hired!" Agent S said to SB. "But we need to fix you up immediately!"

"But I don't like being fixed up." disaprooved SquarePants.

"Don't worry, Sangonhimer! I have a plan so no one will get hurt." Jimmy said.

"Four more!" the member spoke.

"You have four minutes 'til the concert," Agent S said threatning. "If you don't have him ready, I'll..." suddenly his beeper beeps. "Looks like I'm needed, bye now!"

"What are you gonna do, Jimmy?" wondered Danny.

"With my new invention, the Portable Switcher 7000, all you need to do is relax." explains Neutron.

"Oh. What does it do?" asks SpongeBob, not getting the title.

"It can make you switch bodies with Danny."

"What?!" Fenton burst out.

"Look, with SpongeBob's voice and Danny's looks, we can make Danny which SpongeBob be in there and..."

"Everyone will be happy or at least until the concert is over. Let's do it, chop-chop." Timmy said irrirated.

"I'm _so_ gonna regret this." Danny groaned.

Him, SpongeBob, and Jimmy go into Chip's room to switch the bodies.

"Um, is this gonna hurt?" asked SpongeBob scared.

"Not at all...mostly." said Jimmy.

"Mostly?" Danny yells.

Jimmy plants some tubes onto Danny and SpongeBob's heads that come with the invention.

"Hold still." inscructed the fudge head genius.

"Wait a minute, I need to..."

Jimmy already pulled the lever. After a moment, SpongeBob was in Danny's body and vice versa.

"Why in the world do I feel so taller?" said SpongeBob.

"Why do I feel like I have holes in me and shorter?" Danny inquied.

"Congrats, guys. You are now in each other's bodies."

"Well this stinks!"

"Ready to premiere in one minute!" the stage member reminded one more time.

Sangonhimer comes back and takes 'Danny' to get fixed. "You look just like uh, what was his name?"

"Chip." 'Danny' told.

"Right. Get along now."

Soon, he's dressed like Chip.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: IT BEGINS

The concert is now ready to preform. 'Danny' is on stage as the rest are in the back. They couldn't wait for it to start!

"You know, we have have just wish Danny could sing like Chip." Cosmo blurted out.

"What?! Why didn't anyone tell us sooner?" 'SpongeBob' panicked.

"I don't know."

Everyone look at one other.

"Okay! I wish that Danny can sing like SpongeBob." commanded Turner.

"Too late! The concert has begun." Wanda said pointing.

Agent S is on stage. "And now, welcome Chip Skylark!"

He announced & got off fast. The curtains opened up and show 'Danny' with the microphone in his hands.

"I sure hope I don't mess up." he thought.

"I hope he doesn't mess up." thought Danny in the sponge's body too.

'Danny' (singing, in CS a' la): _**When I'm feeling lonely  
as sad as I can be  
All by myself on an uncharted island  
in an endless sea**_

_**What makes me happy  
fills me up with glee  
those bones in my JAW!  
that don't have a flaw**_

_**My Shiny Teeth and ME**_

_**My shiny teeth that twinkle  
Just like the stars in space  
My shiny teen that sparkle  
addin' beauty to my face **_

_**My shiny teeth that glisten  
just like a christmas tree  
You know they walk a mile just to see me smile  
Woo!  
My Shiny Teeth and Me**_

Chorus: **_Shiny teeth shiny teeth_**

"He's great so far." Tucker commented.

"Hope he'll go on like that." Sheen said. "Or not."

'Danny':_**Yes they're all so perfect so white and pearly  
Brush Gargle R-**_

Suddenly, 'Danny' accidently pulls out a ghost power from his finger and the green energy zooms all over the stage. Even in the audience. The power almost destoryed everything.

"Oh great!" 'SpongeBob' moaned.

"Nice going, freak brain!" Cindy bawled at Jimmy.

"Hey, my invention can just switch people, it doesn't mean someone else can have their powers." he replied.

Meanwhile, in the crowd...

"Cool, special effects!" Timmy's dad said astounded. It was a close call as they cheered. A music video shows Timmy, Jimmy, Danny, and the disguised SpongeBob dancing in the song.

(resumes) **_Rinse  
A couple breath mints  
My shiny teeth and me_**

**_My shiny teeth so awesome  
just like my favorite song  
My shiny teeth I floss them  
so they grow real strong_**

**_My shiny teeth I love them and they all love me (Chorus: Ahhh Ahhh)  
Why should I talk to you when I got 32 (Woo)  
My shiny teeth and me_**

Chorus: **_Shiny teeth shiny teeth_**

'Danny': **_My shiny teeth that twinkle  
Just like the stars in space  
My shiny teeth that sparkle  
addin' beauty to my face_**

**_My shiny teeth that glisten just like a Christmas tree (ahhhhahhhh)  
You know they walk a mile just to see me smile Woo!  
My Shiny Teeth and Me_**

Chorus: **_Shiny teeth shiny teeth_** (repeats stronger)  
**_ Shiny teeth shiny teeth  
Shiny teeth shiny teeth_**

After SpongeBob sung, the four launch together for the ending. The ones who watched loved it.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: MORE FROM THE SWITCH

It's 10:00 and they are in Timmy's room, including Chip and Sangonhimer. The cast congratuated 'Danny'.

"That was awesome!" Timmy spoke.

"Sing again, sing again!" chants Cosmo.

"Yeah, do it again!" Wanda admits.

"Sweet job, um, Danny." said Libby.

"Nice impression dude!" shouted Sheen.

"Great shocking blast!" Carl yells.

"You did a great job." says Cindy.

"Not so bad." Jimmy said.

"Congrats!" told Sam.

"Yep! Whoo!" screamed Tucker.

"I'm ready for more!" Patrick tells.

"Boy, tarnation!" Sandy said.

"That was the greatest thing I've heard!" acknowledged Chip.

"I'll say!" completed Sangonhimer.

"Oh yeah. I wish that Chip and Sangonhimer are gone!" called Turner.

"You got it, Timmy!" Cosmo said.

"Huh?" Chip and Agent S asked at once.

The godparents raise their hands as the two disappear, forgetting what Timmy just said, and asleep in their beds. The cam flips back to the group, and Jimmy switched back Danny and SpongeBob into their normal bodies.

"I'm me!" Danny exclaimed.

"I'm me again too!" said SpongeBob.

"Danny, that was great!" Sam hugged Danny, making him blush.

"Speaking of which, we better get home." informed Tucker.

"Yeah. Bye you guys." Danny laughs like SB while him, Tucker, and Sam leave into a portal.

"That was weird. Right before they left, Danny sounded like SpongeBob." spoke Wanda.

"You don't think that your machine, Nerdtron, made them more than just switch bodies?" Cindy wondered.

"No, it can't be." responded Jimmy.

"Nah." said Timmy.

"Tell me about it." SpongeBob said who sounded like Danny.

**THE END**

* * *

** Author's Note: I revised another story but this time to make it in unscripted format. I'm gonna start to revise most stories that don't make sense to make it better. Please R&R and NO FLAMES!!!  
**


End file.
